Amazing Spider-Man Vol 5 1
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Ryan Ottley | CoverArtist2 = Laura Martin | Production1_1 = Anthony Gambino | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = We tell ourselves stories to get through the hard times. And, yes, how we tell them matters. But the truth is, there's only so far they'll take you. You can play the dream in your head over and over, but if you want things to change -- if you want that story to be your life, you have to wake up. You have to make it real. This is my story -- our story. | Speaker = Spider-Man | StoryTitle1 = Back to Basics: Part One | Writer1_1 = Nick Spencer | Penciler1_1 = Ryan Ottley | Inker1_1 = Cliff Rathburn | Colourist1_1 = Laura Martin | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis1 = Hard times for Spider-Man: Kingpin pretending to be his supporter managed to put him against the whole superhero community. Hard times for Peter Parker: accused of copying his doctoral thesis from that of Otto Octavius (who did it for him while he was in his body), he loses his job at the Daily Bugle, and fights with Aunt May. But Spider-Man always knows how to get up: he manages to thwart an alien invasion ... discovering that it was all a trick of Mysterio. But Peter Parker always knows how to get up: as his life falls apart, he manages to reconnect with Mary Jane Watson. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * ** * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** * ** ** * * * * ** ** ** * * KISS * * * * Henry F. Potter * ** * Kenny (a reporter) * * * * * Amanda Clarksdale's alternate-reality counterpart * * ** * * * * * * * Liam Neeson * * * * * Races and Species: * * Unidentified alien species * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* ******** ********* and ********** ******** ******** ******* ******** Peter, Randy, & Fred's apartment ******** ******* Upper West Side ******** ********* ********* ********* May Parker-Jameson's apartment ******** Mary Jane Watson's apartment ******* Stern Savings & Trust ******* ******* ****** ****** ******* ******** *** **** *** ** ** Infinity Sands ** * Unidentified alternate reality Items: * and * Call of Duty: Latveria * * and * and * * and * Unidentified metal arm prosthesis * Thor's unnamed enchanted hammer * * * * and * * , and * * ''It's a Wonderful Life'' * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * Mysterio's bubble spaceship | StoryTitle2 = | Writer2_1 = Nick Spencer | Penciler2_1 = Humberto Ramos | Penciler2_2 = Ryan Ottley | Inker2_1 = Victor Olazaba | Inker2_2 = Cliff Rathburn | Colourist2_1 = Edgar Delgado | Colourist2_2 = Laura Martin | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis2 = Mysterio has decided to represent himself alone in court, but the lawyer Janice Lincoln arrives to defend him, determined to invoke mental infirmity. Mysterio disagrees, but suddenly Janice starts vomiting insects, the judge is torn to pieces by rats, and the court begins to collapse. Quentin finds himself in front of a disturbing being covered with bandages, which threatens to bring him back to Hell if he doesn't prepare a big clash with Spider-Man, declaring to have procured him the lawyer. Suddenly Mysterio finds himself screaming in the courtroom, and Janice congratulates him for having favored her defensive strategy so well. Meanwhile, Peter discovers that someone has opposed the revocation of his academic qualifications: Lizard. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Tom Hanks * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ****** ******* ******** ****** ******* * Items: * ''Splash'' * * * * Thor's unnamed enchanted hammer * Unidentified metal arm prosthesis * and * * -encased * Vehicles: * Mysterio's bubble spaceship | Solicit = An alien invasion hits New York City and the only one who can stop it is… Spider-Man?! But that’s far from all you’ll find here – a revelation from the past puts Peter Parker’s job, relationships, and whole life in jeopardy! And if even that’s not enough, you’ll see a new roommate, new love interests – and a new villain! Spider-Man goes back to basics courtesy of Nick Spencer (SECRET EMPIRE, SUPERIOR FOES OF SPIDER-MAN) and the Marvel debut of RYAN OTTLEY (Invincible)! | Notes = * A launch trailer was released by Marvel on YouTube to promote the series: AMAZING SPIDER-MAN 1 Launch Trailer * The flashback sequence originated from . | Trivia = In Webspinners: Tales of Spider-Man 1, Mysterio cites his inspiration as being the work of stop-motion special effects artists Ray Harryhausen. To make it more contemporary in this issue he cites the film Splash as his inspiration. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included